Blue universe
by isaaclaingren2004
Summary: after escaping the red universe our 3 so call heroes landed in another universe where Isaac will get rape again
1. Chapter 1

Blue universe

Eipsode 1

a/n this story is after the red universe story

I woke up and yawn. I said that feels good. I go downstairs and saw connor have the blue candle in his hands. I took it away. I said your monkey head don't you know not to touch my stuff. Then connor blow the candle. I said you monkey head. We got teleport to the blue universe. I said great now we stuck here until we find a way out. Connor said what the worst that can happen? I said what can happen? Then a blue king. I said that can happen. Blue king said oh my girls are going to be happy to see you. He then teleport somewhere. I said dangit. Connor said oh ok. Hunter came out of the bushes and said where are we? I said we in the blue universe. Hunter scarem and run into a tree. I said can this day get ain't wrong. Then i put into the darkness. I said who is there? Then a blue version of binabine. I said oh no i have enough of you red universe binabine. She just laugh. She said i'm not red universe binabine i'm her counterpart blue universe binabine. I said what do you want with me? She walk up to me and unzips my pants. I said oh no no no no that this again. She lick on my ****. She then sat on my ****. She goes up and down for 40 mins. She said thanks toy. I said oh come on again with the toy name. I walk back to camp until someone grab my feet. I said what-. I open my eyes and saw a blue bathia. She said hi cutie. She unzips my pants. I try to grab her hands. But she just slam them to the ground. She lick and suck on my **** for 30 mins. She sat on my ****. She go up and down for 30 mins. I walk back to camp and go to sleep. I woke up and saw three guys. It was a blue mark,rick,and jip. They said hi. I quickly stand up and run behind a tree. Bule mark said uh stanger did we scare you. I said who are you? Bluemark said i'm blue universe mark and this here blue universe jip and rick. I said oh ok nice to meet you. I got hug from all of them. I said awkward. They let go. Mark Blue universe said you want to know our town. I said i guess so. They put me. I said hey watch it. We walk into the town. I look around and saw a blue jespaz. He waved at me. I wave back. We stop. I said why are we stopping? Blue universe mark said because our emily coming and she will excited to see you. I saw a blue universe brannitty and emily walking toward me. I said ummm… the emily stop and said hello isaac or maybe toy. I said what did you say. Emily said i say toy. She tackled me to the ground. She unzips my pants. She said brannitty come lick this toy. Blue universe brannitty came over and they started to suck on my **** for 15 mins. Then brannitty and emily took they clothes off and brannitty sat on my ****. She go up and down for 45 mins. She got off. Blue universe emily sat on my ****. She go up and down for 30 mins. She got off and they walk back to they castle. I said oh come on first the red universe and now the blue universe. I then saw a blue universe crazy mindy looking at me. She said oh my god i found a new toy. She suck on my ****. She go up and down on it for 30 mins. She got off and said thanks toy. I said oh come on what's next ice crystal come out. I look ahead and saw ice crystal coming out of the shadows. She said oh my toy come back to me. She suck on my ****. She sat on my ****. She go up and down for 45 mins. She said thanks toy. I got up and walk back to my camp. I said of course that was a welcome to me. Connor came out of the bushes. He was eating berries. i said really eating berries. Connor said hunter eating some too. I look and saw hunter eating berries. I said my god i got rape like 4 times. Hunter said goody for you. I step on his foot. Hunter yell ow. I said shut up you little one. Connor said oh come on what can happen? I said enough i know what happen next anyway. Then a blue ribbon and a blue fire ear came out of the bushes. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Blue universe

Episode

2

A/N ep 2 enjoy

They unzip my pants. I said no. but blue ribbon hold me down. They started to lick my dick. Blue universe Fire ear sat on my dick. She goes up and down for 35 mins. She got off. Then ribbon sat on my dick. She goes up and down for 40 mins. She said thanks toy. They walk back to the town. I got up and said back with this again. Hunter said come on isaac it can't be that bad. I said do you guys how many times the red universe girls raped me. Connor said no. i said of course because you guys are also sleeping a lot. Hunter said will there nothing to do in there beside it not our business. I grab his shirt collar and said you want one right now. Hunter said I was joking isaac can i have my lip back please. I let go of his lip. He said thanks. I said we need to ask blue king to let us out. But then rope put me out of the camp. I woke up and saw the blue universe girls. Blue universe binabine said leaving so soon toy. I said yeah. But then i was tackled by the girls. They unzips my pants. Blue universe emily said who wants to go first. Blue ribbon said I will. She sat on my dick. She goes up and down for 40 mins. Blue universe fire ear sat on my dick. She goes up and down for 25 mins. She got off. Then Blue universe crazy mindy sat on my dick. She goes up and down for 30 mins. She got off. Then blue universe bathia sat on my dick. She goes up and down for 25 mins. She got off. Blue universe hailey then sat on my dick. She goes up and down for 30 mins. She got off. Blue universe brannitty then sat on my dick. She goes up and down for 35 mins. She got off. then ice crystal sat on my dick. She goes up and down for 40 mins. She got off. Then blue universe binabine sat on my dick. She goes up and down for 55 mins. She got off. Then blue universe emily sat on my ****. She goes up and down for 50 mins. They left and said see ya toy. I said oh my god i need to stop going to universes. I walk back to camp. I saw blue universe jespaz and blue universe mark there talking to connor and hunter. I said what are you two doing here? Connor said calm down isaac they just here to talk. I said about what? Blue universe mark said a deal from king. I said what the deal? Blue universe said if you f*ck his girls has many time until 3 weeks are up or you're staying here until a new deal comes up. I said tell king i'm not doing the deal. Blue universe mark said too bad you have to. I said dang it first the red universe girls and now the blue universe girls my life sucks. Connor said how bad can it be? I angry said how bad can it get? Then blue universe bathia hug me to the ground. I said let go of me. She said no. she unzip my pants. She lick on my ****. I said oh god. She sat on my ****. She go up and down for 30 mins. I cum in her ass. She said see ya toy. I said ouch. The connor said ok i take it back. 15 mins later… blue universe emily got a call from the red universe girls. Queen emily said hey sister. Blue universe emily said sister I never see you in awhile. Queen emily said yeah I know how is it over with toy? Blue universe emily said it's nice how's king. Queen emily said his neck is sore but he ok. Blue universe emily said so how are the rest of you girls doing? They said raping mark. They open a door and show mark complete raped. Queen emily said yeah we go downtown on him. Then rick and jip came through the wall. Rick said again. The red universe girls said hold on for a sec, they then kick the heck out of rick and jip. Rick got his arm broke and jip got he leg broke. Queen emily said sorry about that now who wants to talk to you? Brannitty said hey blue universe brannitty. Blue universe brannitty said hi red universe brannitty. Then the t.v turn off. With me… I was swimming in a lake. I then see blue universe binabine and ice crystal in their bikinis. To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue universe

Episode

3

A/n enjoy episode 3

They were splashing water at each other. I said I have the weirdest boner. They heard me and saw me. Blue universe binabine said come here toy. I said no. then ice crystal's big hand grab me and fly me toward them. I look and saw blue universe binabine and ice crystal taking off their bikinis. I fell to the ground. They unzipped my pants. They lick and rub they boobs on my ****. Ice crystal then sat on my ****. She go up and down for 25 mins. She got off. Blue universe binabine then sat on my ****. She go up and down for 25 mins. I cum in her *****. And then cum on ice crystal's boobs. They left me in the open. I said my god. I then saw a blue ant looking at me. I said hey. She sat on my ****. I said hey get off of me. She go up and down for 35 mins. She got off and walk back to her lab. I said I hate life. I then got up and walk back to camp. I got there and go to sleep. I woke up and see a robot girl with no mouth. She was on my ****. She go up and down for 35 mins. She then run back into the woods. I said that it who's next. Bule universe emily grab me and said me. She throw me on the ground hard. I said ouch. She lick on my ****. She go up and down for 20 mins. She go back to her castle. I said my god this universe worst than the other one. Than feel someone tap on my shoulder. I said what? I turn and saw a blue universe daniel. I said nope. I climb up a tree. I said stay away from me. The blue universe daniel said i just want to shake your hand. I said ok. I got down and shake hands with the blue universe daniel. He said hello not blue universe person. I said i'm from the general world. He said ok i got to go. I said why? I then feel a arm around me i turn my head and saw a blue ribbon. I said oh no. she said yes a raping toy. I try run away but she pull me back to her. She pull down my pants. She said good. She suck on my **** for 5 mins. Then sat on my ****. She go up and down for 10 mins. I cum on her butt. She run away. I said why that little. I walk back to camp. I saw connor and hunter eating apples. I said where did you get these apples? Hunter said the tree over there. I look and saw a apple tree. I said i don't see that there. Conner said it's good apples. I grab a apple and eat it. I said this taste good. I then saw a figure walking by me. I said what the? Conner said what's wrong? I said i think i saw someone walking by me. Then i got knock into a tree. I said ouch what the? it was red universe daniel. I said oh no. but then a blue laser hit him. It was blue universe king. He said i think you need a talk to queen emily. He then teleported daniel back to the red universe. He then look at me and said how your day? I said do you want a boot up your ass. He said no i was just kidding man. I said fine but how your day. He said will i probably get a call from red universe king. Then his phone rang and he said it's him. He then answer it and yep a bunch of time. He then hang up. He said king was just calling about Daniel being in my universe. I said i need to get out of here. Blue king said i can't help you out with that until you **** my daughters 15 times first then i let you go. I said fine but if you lie to me i will blast your ass. Blue king said ok just calm down. I said ok see ya. I sat down at the campfire. Blue king teleported to his castle. I then started to eat another apple. I look and saw hunter and conner just sleeping in homemade beds. I said ok naptime for me now. I go to sleep. I woke up and found ice crystal sucking on my ****. I said what the-. I then saw binabine shut my mouth with duct tape. Ice crystal sat on my ****. She go up and down for 10 mins. She got off. Binabine then sat on my ****. She go up and down for 15 mins. I cum in her butt. They walk back to their homes. I said ok. I got up and walk out of the forest. To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Blue universe

Episode

4

A/N enjoy episode 4

I saw the town and walk towards it. I look and saw some of the guys standing by a building. I said hey guys. They said hi. Blue universe jip said hello there isaac. I said what are you guys doing? Blue universe rick said nothing how is your day? I said you mean everything i be through. Blue universe mark said will it can get worse. I said don't you dare said that because then some girl is going to rape me. Blue universe hailey and brannitty came through wood. I said see. But then conner knock them back to the castle. I said oh thanks conner. Conner said your welcome buddy. Hunter said now what? I said we have to find another way out. Conner said another battle coming. I said yes and now we sleep. 2 hours later… i got up and said nice morning. I got tackled by blue universe bathia. I said no please. She said sorry toy but it the way out. She unzip my pants and suck on my dick for 5 mins. She then go up and down for 10 mins. She the ran into the forest. I said i hate my life. I then got conner and hunter up. I said come on we going to the town. They said ok. We walk to the town. I said alright guys don't anything stupid. They said ok. I then walk towards the fountain. I look at the water and said at least the water ain't bad. I then saw a figure right behind me. I said um hello. He then show his face it was blue universe jespaz. I said what the? He said oh hello isaac. I said you must be jespaz blue counterpart. He said yes. I said well nice to meet you. He said nice to meet you too. I said so do you have a field. He said yes i must get back to it before more crows show up and eat all the corn. He then go into the forest. I then said see ya i guess. I then turn around and got tackle by hailey and brannitty. I said hey let me go. They said nope. They unzip my pants. I said here we go again. They lick on my dick for 10 mins. Then hailey sat on my dick. She love it. She go up and down for 10 mins. I try to get up but i was tie down. Then brannitty got on top of me. She go up and down for 15 mins. I said why must i go through a lot of stupid stuff like this. They said thanks toy. They walk back to the castle. I said what going on with this fuckin universe. Then blue king walk to me. He said you may escape the red universe but you be going there again soon. I said no i can't go back there they worst than your girls. Blue king said come on you can do this. I said i don't want to. Blue king said alway all you have is try not to blow the candles than. I said fine by me. Blue king than punch me knocking me out. He saw two of his daughters. He said sorry girls but you can still rape him😁. Bathia and Ice crystal than drag me behind a bush. They took off they clothes and my pants. They lick suck my dick for 35 mins. Bathia sat on my dick. She go up and down for 20 mins. I cum inside her ass. Ice crystal than sat on my dick. She go up and down for 25 mins. I cum inside her too. They go back to they houses. I said ok now i wish red universe daniel kill me. Red universe daniel said ok ready. I let him have a open shot but blue king knock him back into the red universe then the red universe girls beat the shit out of him. Blue king said you can't do that. He then handcuffed me to a pole. I said god dammit. I then saw all the girls surround me. I said no no no no. They said yes yes yes yes. They unzip my pants started lick my dick. They started to take they clothes off. Blue ant said me first. She jump on my dick. She up and down for 10 mins. I cum in her ass. She then got off and blue fire ear sat on my dick. She go up and down for 10 mins. I cum in her ass. Blue ribbon sat on my dick she go up and down for 15 mins. I cum her ass. Blue universe crazy mindy sat on my dick. She go up and down for 20 mins i cum in her ass. Bule universe Charlie sat on my dick she go up and down for 10 mins. i cum in her ass. Blue universe hailey sat on my dick she go up and down for 10 mins i cum in her ass. Blue universe brannitty sat on my dick. She up and down for 10 mins. I cum in her ass. I said my god why is so many of you? Blue universe emily said because i wanted more sisters. She sat on my dick she go up and down. I cum in her ass. Ice crystal said my turn. To be continued...


End file.
